<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your smile is all the thanks i need by JMGAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830709">your smile is all the thanks i need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel'>JMGAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuties, F/F, Fluff, Gift Giving, Pining, seriously amity yearns</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:13:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,226</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMGAngel/pseuds/JMGAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amity drops by the owl house to give Luz something.</p>
<p>In which Amity Blight is soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight &amp; Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>your smile is all the thanks i need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Luz! Luz! I’m not getting any younger here Luz, come downstairs!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She hadn’t meant to ignore Eda. She was just neck-deep in a really intense writing session. She was about to write the part where Azura and Hecate danced to defeat the evil monster that manifested their worst fears. It was the climax of her Azura x Hecate fic and she was excited to finally get to write it. It wasn’t her fault the inspiration was just flowing!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And no, it was not inspired by her and Amity’s dance battle against Grom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Coming!” Luz stood up, and looked back to her typewriter, “I’m coming back for you, ya’ little word box.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finally,” Eda frowned at Luz as she came down the stairs, “I thought I would have to teleport you to get you down here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah, you can do that?” She would definitely have to convince Eda to let her try that sometime.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yes...but I don’t always get all of someone on the first try.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Okay, so never mind about the teleporting thing, “So, uh, what do you need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s someone at the door for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh? Why didn’t Hooty tell me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hooty’s refusing to let her in,” Eda snorted, “but I think you can handle him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But who wouldn’t Hooty....?” Oh, of course, “is it Amity?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the mean one right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>mean,” Luz defended. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Eda</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eda laid a hand on Luz’s head, “Okay, okay. I’m just messing with you, kid. Go ahead, Mama’s got some human snacks to eat. If I wait any longer King will wake up and I’ll have to share.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiled. Typical Eda, like she wouldn't be leaving King at least two bags of pretzels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear the shouting before she stepped outside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not letting you endanger Luz, hoot hoot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How can a single creature be so <em>annoying</em>? I'm not here to hurt her, you idiot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so now we’re name-calling! I may be locking you out but you don't see me insulting you! Jeez!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooty frowned as Luz opened the door, “No! It’s not safe here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hooty,” Luz patted his...tube body thing, “it’s alright. Amity’s cool.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cool? Cool? She nearly killed me, Luz! I have the scars to prove it! Hoot!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry,” Amity mumbled, “I just don't like people touching me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, Hooty,” Luz said softly, “It’s all good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hooty looked to Luz, then to Amity, then to Luz and Amity again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m watching you,” he said finally.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz sighed, his heart (did he have a heart?) was in the right place but his reaction…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked up to Amity, “Ms. Blight! To what do I owe the honor?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha,” Amity bit back a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you here because you </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>me so much?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Luz. I just couldn't keep away. Let’s just walk a little farther before anything else though. That thing is still looking at me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were a safe distance away Luz looked back at Amity, “So?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity looked down at her feet, and only then did Luz notice a small gift bag in her hand. It was a pretty blue, just like the kind Luz had at her fifth birthday. Of course, that party was ruined when Luz unleashed a swarm of bees into the living room but that's beside the point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I,” Amity cleared her throat, still avoiding Luz’s eyes, “I was doing some shopping at the market when I found this. I figured you would like it so…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw, Amity you shouldn’t have!” Luz felt her grin grow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I didn’t find anything I wanted and I didn’t want the trip to be a total waste,” Amity said smoothly, “But, uh, here it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz tried not to seem too eager when she grabbed the bag. First thing’s first! Check for a card. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mami </span>
  </em>
  <span>always taught her it’s rude not to read the card. But...it looked like there was no card so she could just rip into the gift.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These are awesome!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Good Witch Azura socks! They were crew cut with little Azura heads printed all over them! How cute was that? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess you guys would have merch for Azura here too!” Luz couldn’t help her excitement, “That’s so cool!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So,” Amity swallowed, “you like it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope,” Luz popped the p, “I love it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity opened her mouth, then paused, then opened her mouth again, “Oh. I’m...glad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But wait...where’s your pair?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you not like them enough to buy them for yourself?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity chucked, “Oh, uh that was the only pair they had left. It’s pretty hard to get Azura stuff on the Boiling Isles.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And instead of buying it for yourself, you got it as a gift for me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...figured you would like it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz gingerly grabbed Amity’s hand, “I do like them. A lot actually, but that’s not fair.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, Luz. Really. I’m just happy you like it,” Amity‘s eyes seemed to grow softer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was sweet of course, but it didn’t make her feel any better. Amity should be able to enjoy them too. Maybe she could—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, Luz?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She was still gripping Amity’s hand. Pretty tightly too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz dropped it and cleared her throat, “Uh, I have an idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, okay.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With only some difficulty as a result of her weak arms, Luz pulled the socks off the tag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, she handed one to Amity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz, you don’t have to—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't leave my Azura Book Club co-prezzie sockless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity’s blush reached to the tips of her ears, “Oh. Thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz I—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blood-curdling scream echoed through the air.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like King woke up from his nap,” Luz sighed, “He always gets so cranky. Anyways, what were you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity bit her lip, then smiled, “Nothing important. I should let you deal with…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The screaming got impossibly higher.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...that. I’ll see you at school tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz waved as Amity walked off before moving back to the Owl House.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luz! Did she hurt you? I’m ready to defend you if she comes back,” Hooty rushed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No Hooty, Amity wouldn’t hurt me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I could cough up my mace!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s really not necessary—“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too late it’s already coming out! Hoot hoot!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aw Hooty! That’s gross!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity sighed, stuffing her book into her locker. She was having the worst day and her headache didn’t seem like it was leaving anytime soon. Maybe she could head home late. Then she could avoid Edric and Emira. She loved her siblings, really she did, but they were a lot to handle on a good day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked around, who said that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Amity.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. Amity couldn’t fight the grin working its way on her face. Luz. Of course. Her only real friend. Sweet, amazing, wonderful, kind Luz.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But why was she sticking her leg out like that? Amity peered closer and what do you know? Luz was wearing her Azura socks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity looked around. The hallway was pretty empty. She could do this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Amity lifted her pant leg revealing her matching sock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luz smiled and wow she shone like the sun, or like...other shiny things. Amity’s heart was beating too wildly to think of a better simile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This girl was going to be the death of her.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, uh, Lumity nation how we feeling?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>